Broken
by Mica Lautner
Summary: Broken; Edward dejo una espantosa herida en Bella, mas Jacob insiste con traerla a la vida. Junto con una buena cancion, Bella y Jake comparten sentimientos.. ¿Esto pasas solo entre amigos?


_Sumary__: __Broken; Edward dejo una espantosa herida en Bella, mas Jacob insiste con traerla a la vida. Junto con una buena cancion, Bella y Jake comparten sentimientos.. ¿Esto pasas solo entre amigos?_

**Hola chicas! Nuevamente volvi con un Oneshot, pero esta vez de Jacob y Bella. Espero que les gustee! Esta inspirado en una cancion llamada Broken.. la idea es que con este fic escuchen la musica... es decir, antes que nada, buscan por youtube "Broken- Sheeter/Amy Lee" y la tienen preparada, asi cuando Jake empieza a tocar la guitarra, ustedes ponen play y es como que se meten en la historia y se imaginan que son las voces de Jake y Bella... no es obligacion, queda bien de las dos maneras, pero escuchando la cancion le da un toque especial!**

* * *

Jacob estaba frente al espejo terminándose de arreglar; consulto su reloj, eran las 9:30 y había quedado en recoger a Bella dentro de media hora. Hoy había pensado en llevarla a la fogata, ya que estaba media deprimida y pensaba que eso le levantaría el ánimo.

Antes de irse se miro por última vez, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros, los más limpios que había encontrado, una remera blanca, que marcaba su perfecto torso y su típica chaqueta de cuero. _Que suerte que me corte el pelo la semana pasada_; pensó. Y se subió a su Wolksvagen.

Cuando llego a la casa de los Swan, Bella ya estaba preparada. Ella no era como las demás chicas que tardan una hora en arreglarse. Bella era más bien básica y natural, y eso a Jacob le encantaba.

Una vez en la playa, bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la gran fogata que se divisaba a los lejos. Los chicos ya habían preparado todo y estaban por empezar. Jake tomo a Bella de la mano…

-Vamos, antes de que empiecen- dijo y se largo a correr. Bella asintió y lo siguió.

Los dos corrían y se reían como dos chiquitos, Bella amaba estar en compañía de Jacob, el le devolvía la alegría.

Todos estaban absortos en las viejas leyendas de la tribu y Jacob no los culpaba, ya que su padre las contaba de tal manera que dejaba hipnotizados a los oyentes. Pero Jake ya estaba acostumbrado, asíque se entretuvo mirándola a Bella., ella era tan frágil y encantadora, como una muñequita de porcelana que en cualquier momento se podía romper. Pero Jacob ya sabia que Bella estaba rota por dentro, gracias a las numerosas veces que la había visto abrazarse a si misma como para mantenerse unida. Jake se sentía impotente, quería a Bella mas que a nadie y sufría al verla así.

Metido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que la historias ya habían acabado y que Embry entretenía a los demás tocando la guitarra.

Como si se hubiera tratado de un dibujito animado, una lamparita se encendió sobre la cabeza de Jake. Ya sabia que hacer, el había asistido a unas cuantas clases de guitarra hace un par de años, y todavía algo se acordaba.

Las parejas ya se estaban dispersando por la playa, Bella estaba hablando con Emily. Jake tomo prestada la guitarra de Embry y se dirigió hacia ellas.

-¿Tocas las guitarra Jacob? – pregunto Bella sorprendida

- Por supuesto Bells, hay cosas de mi que aun no sabes – dijo guiñándole el ojo – Perdón Emily, te la robo un ratito.-

-No hay problema chicos, diviértanse- contesto la aludida.

Jake y Bella empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano, ambos se sentían muy cómodos con la presencia del otro. Una vez que se alejaron lo bastante como para que nadie los interrumpiera, Jacob se sentó en la arena y le hizo señas a Bella como para que lo acompañar.

-Bueno, preparada Bells? Te aviso desde ya que no soy un gran cantante, pero me defiendo bien jaja! – Dijo - Voy a tocar Broken, no se si la conoces…

-Mmm me suena, tal vez cuando la escuche la reconozca – pero Bella sabia bien de que canción se trataba, y lamentaba el hecho de verse tan identificada con esa canción.

Sin previo aviso, Jacob ya estaba tocando los primeros acordes de la melodía…

**I wanted you to know  
Tha****t I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain …away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_(__Yo quería que supieras, que amo tu risa, quiero elevarte y robarme tu dolor… Guardo tu fotografía y se que me ayuda mucho, quiero elevarte y robarme tu dolor)_

Bella estaba sorprendida en la forma que Jacob se desenvolvía con la guitarra y el canto, ella sabia como continuaba la canción , y aunque le costara y le doliera en el alma, quería acompañarlo, asíque lo siguió…

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

_(Porque estoy rota cuando estoy sola, y no me siento bien cuando te vas)_

Jacob sonrío al escuchar la voz de Bella acompañándolo, asíque después de cantar dos frases mas, la dejo seguir sola…

_  
_  
**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore**

_(Te has ido, Ya no me sientes aquí)_**  
**

**The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, ****you steal my pain away  
****There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

_(Lo peor ya ha pasado, Y podemos respirar otra vez. Quiero elevarte, __tu te llevas mi dolor__. Hay tantas cosas por aprende, Y no hay nadie con quien luchar. Quiero elevarte y robarme tu dolor)_

Muchas emociones se estaban mezclando en ese momento… por un lado, Jacob no podía dejar de ver a Bella como mas que una amiga y tenia esa necesidad de protegerla todo el tiempo y alejarla del dolor. En cambio Bella, estaba confundida con sus sentimientos… todavía no había superado la partida de Edward… cada vez que se acordaba de su nombre se estremecia, pero tampoco podia negar que le pasaban cosas con Jake..

Ambos cantaron al unisono dos veces el estribillo...

**Cause I'm broken  
when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm br****oken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

_(Porque estoy roto (rota), cuando estoy abierto (abierta), Y no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte  
Porque estoy roto (rota) cuando estoy solo (sola), Y no me siento bien cuando te vas)_

Y Jacob finalizo, mirando fijamente los ojos de Bella. Esta no se había dado cuenta, pero un par de lagrimas se habían derramado de sus ojos y ahora caían lentamente por sus mejillas…

**You're gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore.**

Bella emocionada salto a los brazos de Jacob y lo abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho. El era su sol personal, el le proporcionaba el calor que le faltaba en estos momento de soledad, Bella no seria nada sin su Jake, y Jacob no seria nada sin su Bells... ellos se encendían fácilmente y sobraban las palabras en un momento como este…

Así estuvieron durante un buen rato, los dos abrazados, mientras que Jacob le acariciaba el pelo a Bella y se impregnaba con su aroma.. Luego se acostaron los dos sobre la arena y se sumieron en sus pensamientos.

Bella estaba distraída mirando hacia el acantilado.

-Jake, me llevaras alguna vez a saltar ¿no? – pregunto de repente

Jacob se lo pensó dos veces…

-Tus deseos son ordenes mi señora, ¿o te olvidas que prometí ser tu esclavo de por vida? – mientras decía esto, Jake se hacia acercado cada vez mas a Bella… tanto que sus alientos se entremesclaban.

Bella no sabia que hacer, ella quería muchísimo a Jacob, mas de lo que se podía querer a un mejor amigo, pero tenia miedo de lo que pasaría si ella se acortaba la distancia que los separaba; acobardada, giro la cabeza.

Jacob suspiro resignado y se tiro sobre la arena a ver las estrellas. Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, esta vez estuvo cerca, _tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo_; pensó.

Lo que Jake no imaginaba, era el poco tiempo que realmente le quedaba…

* * *

**Espero que la hayan disfrutadoo, y no se olviden, que los REVIEWS alegran el dia :)**

**Muchas gracias a Teamwolfs por su colaboracion!**


End file.
